Something We Call Drunk Dialing
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Darcy gets drunk with her sisters, some friends and her cousin and ends up calling Riven. This is AU OOC contains OCs and could be caused by lack of sleep. Told in Darcy’s POV. Set in the same storyline as Rogue Scholar’s stuff.


**Something We Call Drunk Dialing**

**Summary:**** Darcy gets drunk with her sisters, some friends and her cousin and ends up calling Riven. This is AU; OOC contains OCs and could be caused by my strep throat. Told in Darcy's POV. Set in the same storyline as Rogue Scholar's stuff.**

**Disclaimer:**** Sign your name in this book, Thank you when I'm famous I'll make it a point not to like you.**

**Dedication:**** Rogue Scholar07 who owns Chloe, Sonya, and Haylee and anyone who has ever done this.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning Sobriety and Pizza**

It was the weekend and I was bored out of my mind. That is my excuse for getting drunk with Icy, Stormy our cousin and her friends. My excuse for calling Riven is that I was drunk. Very drunk, extremely drunk I would have never called him sober. Especially since I broke up with him, and he has our daughter and Musa. Yes that's my story.

So like I said, I was bored when Chloe came into the apartment I share with Icy and Stormy waving a glass bottle filled with amber colored liquid. She seemed a little tipsy, even more so than usual and I was nice enough to point that out.

"Oh relax will ya Darc?" She told me placing the bottle down on the end table. I neglected to tell my dear cousin that Icy was going to have a cow when she saw something resting on the table without a coaster, not that Chloe would have listened to me, she tends to just do now and think later.

"Don't call me that." I snarled. "So, why are you here? Don't you have fairies to hex or boys to control?"

"I thought that was your department Darcy." That was Haylee, one of Chloe's friends. I don't like her; I think it's her voice or the fact that she tries to pull of my signature color.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked sounding sarcastic. I really didn't want to be around these senior witches who thought they were all that. Ha, let's see them steal the Dragon Fire and summon the Army of Decay.

"Yes, that's what I was wondering." Icy added. We all turned to see my white haired sister with a deep blue towel wrapped around her head hands on hips, then she noticed the bottle. "And what is that doing on my table without a coaster?" she shrieked. Icy is forever shrieking about something ever since we got this place. Who would have thought that the girl who once frosted an alley is a closet neat freak?

"Sonya, Haylee and I decided that it would be fun to get drunk here tonight." Chloe explained as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And you planned on doing that with just one bottle of liquor?"

"No of course not." Sonya said in a tone of voice that I believed should have gotten her a direct ice coffin. "Stormy is out getting the rest of the alcohol right now."

Ah Stormy, remind me to maim her one of these days. No really, only Stormy would think that getting plastered on a Friday night with some eighteen year olds is a great idea. Hell, she probably suggested it in the first place. Sometimes I shudder to think of what goes on inside that frizzy head of hers.

"Remind me to injure her if even a couch cushion is missing." Icy groused as she went to make sure we had snacks to go along with our future alcohol consumption. "Darcy, order a pizza."

"No! Three pizzas!" Chloe shouted, practically in my ear may I add? "Darcy's got some crazy cravings when it comes to pizza."

"That was only when I was pregnant." I shot back at my cousin, in her ear of course because paybacks are meant to be a bitch.

"Which she isn't any more and that ditzy music fairy and Riven are now raising Darcy's daughter." Haylee chided.

After hearing Haylee's comment this whole drinking thing was starting to sound really good. And as I'm thinking this who should come in but Stormy bearing a bottle of Johnny Walker Red, a bottle of Sour Apple Pucker, a bottle of butterscotch schnapps, a six pack of Smirnoff ice and a case of Bud Light.

"Damn Stormy what'd you do buy out the liquor store?" Icy demanded coming back out of her bedroom. She was now wearing a dark blue sweater with white jeans.

"Not exactly." Stormy replied grinning like an idiot. "Those idiots wouldn't let me buy any coconut rum."

"Oh thank Goddess!" Sonya exclaimed. "That stuff is disgusting."

Well after some debating and Haylee and Chloe both chugging a beer because Icy wanted to see who could drink faster the real fun began. First Sonya ordered the pizzas but forgot she didn't have money, thanks to Stormy's sticky fingers I never have cash on me so it was up to Icy to pay. To be more accurate it was the pizza delivery guy who paid. Icy ice coffined him while Sonya blasted his ears. Let me tell you that's how to get yourself a free pizza. Haylee and Chloe laughed themselves silly, which was easy considering how many beers they'd already had. Then Sonya suggested the first drinking game.

**I'm going to cut off here and post this as my first chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review.**

**_Liquor before beer, you've nothing to fear_**

**_ Beer before liquor, you've never been sicker_**


End file.
